siempre fuiste tu
by sango chan 030
Summary: kagome se da cuenta de que su destino siempre fue al lado de la persona mas fría que habia conocido
1. Chapter 1

SIEMPRE FUISTE TU

CAP.1

CONFIE CIEGAMENTE EN TI

DISCLAIMER: NINGUN PERSONAJE ME PERTENECE SI NO ASU CREADORA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI

Era primavera en el sengoku, todo estaba bien menos el corazón de cierta miko

-"soy una idiota pensé que habías cambiado pero no es así ahora sé que realmente no me amas la sigues amando a ella, la que siempre te ha criticado la que te quería cambiar, y tu siempre aceptaste yo que te di mi amor sin condiciones dejándote ser tu mismo queriendo siempre tu felicidad"-

-eres patética-

-cállate sesshomaru no quiero hablar contigo-

-hm veo que realmente eres igual que todos los humanos yo que pensé que eras diferente-

-al fin escucho que alguien me dice que soy diferente no igual que kikyo-

-si te creía ya que veo que eres igual que todos los humanos-

-ja era de pensarse eres igual que inuyasha-

-no me compares con ese hanyou-

-perdón pero es que el siempre dijo que yo era igual a kikyo-

-pues vaya que es un idiota al no ver lo que tiene enfrente-

-gracias-

Sesshomaru se volteo y se fue de ese lugar mientras la pobre miko seguía llorando, el culpable un hanyou.

FLASH BACK

Kagome e inuyasha se besaban y cuando se separaron

-te amo inuyasha-

-y yo a ti kikyo-

-¡que!-

-perdón kagome no fue mi intención-

-no ya estuvo bueno de que siempre me confundas con esa maldita muerta-

-no la llames así-

-porque no-

-porque yo la amo y la seguiré defendiendo-

-eres un idiota-

-¡cállate!-

-sabes que… me voy de aquí-kagome comenzó a llorar esta vez inuyasha si la había lastimado

-kagome perdón-

-¡cállate no te quiero ver!-

-pero…-

-¡pero nada vete con esa maldita muerta!-

Kagome tomo su arco y sus flechas y salió corriendo de ahí

END FLASH BACK

-"realmente no puedo regresar a mi época y aun no soy tan fuerte como para viajar sola pero tendré que intentarlo ya no quiero verlo esta vez me olvidare de ti"-

BUENO AQUÍ EL PRIMER CAP. DE NUEVO FIC VERAN QUE TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR AL MISMO TIEMPO QUE MI OTRO FIC ESPERO Y LES GUSTE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS BESOS: D


	2. Chapter 2

SIEMPRE FUISTE TU

CAP.2

ENCUENTROS

DISCLAIMER: NINGUN PERSONAJE ME PERTENECE SI NO ASU CREADORA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI

AQUÍ ESTOY DE NUEVO TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE YA QUE LA ESCUELA SE ME ESTA COMPLICANDO UN POCO PERO AQUÍ ME TENDARAN.

POV KAGOME

Ya llevo un mes viajando sola me he hecho un poco mas fuerte bueno eso creo me he encontrado con mis amigos un par de veces y, inuyasha se entero de cómo revivir a kikyo y ahora viajan juntos a sango, miroku y shippo no les gusta y me han dicho que dejaran a inuyasha que viaje solo ya que siempre hace lo que kikyo le ordena, además hace poco me entere de que sango está embarazada y por eso ya no va a viajar con ellos y por ende también miroku, shippo simplemente se dedicara a su entrenamiento, aun recuerdo nuestro encuentro.

FLASH BACK

Era una linda mañana desperté y comencé mi camino de nuevo hasta que vi como un grupo de personas acampaba en la orilla de un rio de inmediato los reconocí y los salude

-¡hola chicos!-

-¡hola kagome!-saludaron todos al unisonó a excepción de kikyo e inuyasha

-como han estado-

-bien kagome-

-que bueno-

-kagome cuando vas a volver con nosotros-

-ya no podre volver con ustedes-

-¿Por qué?-

-porque ya no hay lugar para mí-

-claro que si-

-no shippo kikyo ya está con ustedes-

-no ella es mala siempre me grita y me dice que me calle-

-hm ¿y nadie le dice nada?-

-no sango me intenta defender pero inuyasha siempre le grita cuando lo hace-

-pues veo que sigue siendo el mismo idiota-

-si-

-cállate kagome-

-disculpa me hablaste-

-si dije que te callaras-

-que tú muertita dijo que me callaras-

-no le hables así-

-es mi problema-

-veo que sigues dolida-y sonrió

-pues fíjate que no, incluso estoy saliendo con alguien-

-así quien-

Kagome lo pensó un segundo era mentira pero tenía que contestarle-con sesshomaru-

-mi hermano no te creo-

-pues aunque no lo creas idiota-

-Si como no-

-bueno me tengo que ir tengo que llegar a las tierras del norte para buscar una perla-

-¿Por qué te vas tan pronto kagome?-

-lo siento sango pero tengo que encontrarla es de suma importancia-

-bueno adiós amiga-

-adiós miroku, shippo te prometo que te vendré a ver cuando este cerca de la aldea-

-si kagome adiós-el pequeño kitsune comenzó a llorar ya que su madre adoptiva se iba

-adiós idiota-

-cállate-

Dicho esto kagome se marcho

-"que idiotez le dije a inuyasha como que salgo con su hermano realmente debo de estar loca"-

END FLASH BACK

Ya son tres veces en las cuales me encuentro con ellos pero ya no me duele ver a inuyasha con kikyo realmente ya lo olvide

FIN POV KAGOME

La joven miko seguía caminando hacia el norte tenía que encontrar la perla del deseo ya que esta podía regresar de la muerte a cualquiera las veces que se quisieran; la miko seguía tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando choco con un youkai de larga cabellera plateada

-auch eso me pasa por despistada lo siento-alzo el rostro y se dio cuenta de que no era nada más y nada menos que sesshomaru

-humana idiota-

-estupido demonio mi nombre es kagome-

-no me interesa-

-hm-kagome se levanto del suelo y recordó lo que le dijo a inuyasha –"pues fíjate que si estoy saliendo con alguien"-

-"con quien"-

-"con sesshomaru"-la miko se sonrojo al instante sabía que si inuyasha se lo topaba y le preguntaba este solo le iba a decir que era una estúpida humana y no desperdiciaría su tiempo con alguien como ella

-es cierto-

-¿Qué?-

-que le dijiste a ese estúpido hanyou que eras mi pareja-

La miko solo se sonrojo más

-responde-

-si ¿Por qué?-

-por que hace una semana me lo encontré y me lo pregunto-

-¿y qué le respondiste?-

-que si-

-si sabía que le dirías eso… que dijiste-

-que le respondí que si eras mi pareja-

-porque-

-es mi problema-

-está bien… gracias-

-¿Por qué?-

-por mentir-

-ahora te tengo que preguntar algo-

-¿Qué?-

HASTA AQUÍ EL CAP. 2 ESPERO Y LES HAYA GUSTADO VERE SI MAÑANA PUEDO SUBIR OTRO CAP. COMO LES DIJE STOY MUY OCUPADA CON LA ESCUELA BUU DEJEN SUS COMETARIOS BESOS: D


	3. Chapter 3

SIEMPRE FUISTE TU

CAP.3

VIAJE

DISCLAIMER: NINGUN PERSONAJE ME PERTENECE SI NO ASU CREADORA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI

PERDON SI MIS CAP. NO SON MUY LARGOS PERO LA TAREA DE LA ECUELA SE PONE ALGO PESADA PERO TRATARE DE ALARGARLOS.Y PERDON SI LAS DEJE EN SUSPENSO PERO QUERIA SER DRAMATICA W

-¿quieres viajar conmigo?-

-para que-

-no seas idiota, para que inuyasha se lo crea-

-hm está bien-kagome lo pensó bien-"si quiera mi mentira seguirá en pie"-

-bueno vámonos-

-si-

Los dos comenzaron a caminar rumbo al norte ya que kagome seguía buscando la perla, el silencio era bastante incomodo pero se tendría que acostumbrar a él ya que viajaría con sesshomaru un buen rato hasta que decidió romper aquél incomodo silencio

-¿Dónde está rin?-

-en uno de mis palacios-

-pero ella no vive con kaede-

-no-

-¿Por qué?-

-porque ella me lo pidió-

-hm, era de suponerlo te quiere mucho-

-espera-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-inuyasha-

-¿Qué hay con él?-

-está cerca-

-hm ¿Qué tanto?-

-a unos pasos-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-entonces era cierto-

-inuyasha que haces aquí-

-vamos no te alegras de verme-

-cállate-

-bueno no me respondiste-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-¿en verdad eres pareja de este tipo?-

-si-

-hm-en la cara de inuyasha se podían ver claramente los celos

-¿Qué estas celoso?-rio

-yo celoso no seas idiota además no creo que sea verdad-

-¿Por qué?-

-se ve que te odia-

-ah ¿quieres que te lo demuestre?-

-claro, dense un beso-

-enfrente de ti-

-claro-

-está bien si es lo que quiere el estúpido vamos a hacerlo querida como siempre-

-claro-

Sesshomaru se acerco a kagome la tomo del mentón y comenzó a besarla kagome paso sus manos por su cuello y sesshomaru la tomo de la cintura profundizando aquel beso

-"pero qué demonios estoy haciendo por qué no me molesta el hecho de estar besando a esta humana"-

-"demonios besa bien… pero que dijo"-

Los dos se separaron y voltearon a ver a inuyasha y kikyo pero sesshomaru aun no desasía el agarre

-bueno sigues dudando estúpido hanyou-

-no ya vi que si son pareja-

-está bien-

Inuyasha se fue de ahí con kikyo pero realmente se molesto al ver tal escena lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era matar a sesshomaru por atreverse a tocar a "su" kagome

-"maldito idiota como se le ocurre besarla pero estas me las pagara"-

Sesshomaru aun tenia sujeta a kagome

-ya se fueron sesshomaru ya me puedes soltar-

-pero si no quiero-

-pero que idioteces dices-

-no es ninguna idiotez –dicho esto la volvió haciendo que kagome se sorprendiera pero a la vez correspondió ese beso

-"demonios porque lo hago pero esta humana realmente me gusta"-

-"porque le correspondo pero es tan atractivo"-

Cuando se separaron siguieron su camino y se encontraron con que rin había salido a buscarlo

-sesshomaru-sama-

-rin se supone que deberías de estar en el palacio-

-pero realmente lo extrañaba-

-ah y jaken-

-viene atrás con a-un, oh señorita kagome-la pequeña corrió a abrazarla

-rin como has estado-

-bien señorita kagome va a viajar con nosotros ahora-

-si-

-que bueno-

-je no pensé que te alegrara tanto la noticia-

-si claro que me alegra así tendré una mami y puede que sesshomaru-sama se enamore de usted y se mi papa-kagome se sonrojo al escuchar tal comentario

-bueno…-kagome no pudo terminar de decirlo ya que sesshomaru la interrumpió

-rin yo y kagome somos una pareja-

-enserio-

-si-

-señorita kagome le molestaría que la llamara mama-

-claro que no-

Rin abrazo a kagome mientras le decía mama

-"porque sesshomaru dijo eso si solo era mantener la mentira enfrente de inuyasha pero porque es que me siento tan feliz de que lo diga"-

-vamos rin te dejare de nuevo en el palacio kagome y yo tenemos que hacer un viaje-

-claro sesshomaru-sama-

Sesshomaru tomo a kagome por la cintura y rin monto en a-un junto con jaken, y se dirigieron al palacio.

-bueno rin tú te quedas aquí con jaken dentro de una semana vendremos-

-claro sesshomaru-sama-

-adiós rin-

-adiós mama-

Kagome se sentía feliz al escuchar a la pequeña llamara de esa manera sesshomaru la volvió a tomar de la cintura y se fueron de el palacio para seguir buscando la perla

-kagome te puedo confesar algo-

-claro-

-…-

DE NUEVO LOS DEJO EN SUSPENSO BUAJAJAJA SOY MALA LO SE JAJAJA PERO REALMENTE LA ESCUELA ESTA PESADA ESCRIBI ESTO CUANDO SE SUPONE QUE TENIA QUE HACER TAREA PERO TENIA QUE ESCRIBIRLO JIJI DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS BESOS: D


	4. Chapter 4

SIEMPRE FUISTE TU

CAP.4

CONFESION

DISCLAIMER: NINGUN PERSONAJE ME PERTENECE SI NO ASU CREADORA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI

YA ESTOY AQUÍ BUAJAJAJA LAS DEJE EN SUSPENSO LO SIENTO JEJEJE PERO ERA NESECESARIO JEJE, ACLARO QUE TAMBIEN ESTE FIC NO SERA MUY LARGO YA QUE PIENSO HACER UN FIC DE ESTA MISMA PAREJA PERO ESTE LO HARE MAS LARGO Y SERA UN AU ESPERO SUBIRLO PRONTO.

- pues yo…-

-ya dime-

-pues veras yo…-

-espera ¿te puedo preguntar algo?-

-si-

-¿Por qué le dijiste eso a rin?-

-¿Qué le dije?-

-que tu y yo…-kagome se sonrojo-bueno éramos pareja-

-y que tiene que le haya dicho-

-bueno se supone que solo lo haríamos enfrente de inuyasha-

-bueno precisamente de eso quería hablar-

-hm bueno que era lo que me tenias que decir-

-bueno le verdad es que tu…-se formo un silencio incomodo en el cual kagome solo quería desaparecer-

-¿yo qué?-

-bueno tú me gustas-

Kagome se sonrojo ante tal declaración ya que tiempo atrás antes de que conociera a inuyasha sesshomaru se le hacía bastante atractivo solo que al sentirse "enamorada" de inuyasha nunca pensó en la posibilidad de fijarse en aquel youkai.

-bueno la verdad es que tú también me gustas-

-he, pero pensé que inuyasha…-

-je suena extraño pero la verdad desde antes me gustabas-

-he-sesshomaru aun no salía de su asombro su amor era correspondido

-parece que no entiendes-

-no si entiendo solo que me sorprende que tú digas que desde antes te gustaba-

-bueno la verdad cuando te vi te me hiciste muy atractivo-

Kagome sin darse cuenta, sesshomaru la tomo por la cintura y la beso y se separo ya que debían respiran como odiaron aquella necesidad en esos momentos

-he porque lo haces-

-que no puedo besar a "mi esposa"-

-"esposa"-

-si "esposa"-

-etto… suena un poco raro-

-lo sé pero eres a la única que se lo he dicho-

-hm y a ti te han dicho que te aman-

-no ¿Por qué?-

-porque soy la primera y la única que te lo dirá te amo-

-que bueno-

-kagome abrazo fuertemente a sesshomaru, pero estos no se dieron cuenta d que había una figura escondida entre los arboles observando toda la escena y se encontraba ¿llorando? Era…

PERDON SI SON CORTOS PERO COMO SE LOS DIJE NO PIENSO HACER ESTE FIC MUY LARGO ESPERO Y SIGAN LEYENDOLO Y QUIERO SABER QUE QUIEREN PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS PARA SABER QUE ESCRIBIR BESOS: D


	5. Chapter 5

SIEMPRE FUISTE TU

CAP.5

ENFRENTAMIENTOS

DISCLAIMER: NINGUN PERSONAJE ME PERTENECE SI NO ASU CREADORA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI

JEJE YA ESTOY AQUÍ TAMBIEN LES QUERIA DECIR QUE PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ABRA NADAMAS Y NADA MENOS QUE UN ¡LEMON! TAMBIEN DIRAN ESTA TIPA DE DONDE SACA TANTAS IDEAS PERO DENTRO DE POCO SUBIRE UN NUEVO FIC, LOS DEJO LEER.

POV KAGOME

Llevo una semana viajando con mi ahora "esposo" si se que suena muy raro pero es verdad es muy tierno cuando estamos los dos solos pero cuando se trata de luchar el sigue con su semblante frio e inexpresivo en este pequeño lapso de tiempo no me he encontrado con inuyasha ni con kikyo según me he dado cuenta sango miroku y shippo ya no viajan con el ya que la última vez que lo vi iba solo con kikyo realmente ellos dos ya no me importan ahora mi vida es alado de este youkai.

FIN POV KAGOME

Era una linda mañana kagome se encontraba bañándose en un rio mientras sesshomaru se encontraba descansando debajo de un árbol cuando kagome salió del agua se fue a vestir pero no se dio cuenta de que alguien la estaba viendo desde una rama.

-¡kagome!-

-inuyasha-

-hm parece que te sorprende mi visita-

-si algo y además que haces aquí sin kikyo-

-bueno ese es asunto mío-

-perdón pero bueno que haces aquí-

-vine a verte-

-hm para que-

-para hacer esto-

Inuyasha tomo a kagome de la cintura y la beso, kagome intentaba zafarse pero kagome no podía lo único que conseguía era hacerle pequeños rasguños

-¡sesshomaru ayúdame!-

-cállate-

-¡sesshomaru!-

-que te calles tu solo serás mía-

-¡alguien ayúdeme!-

Inuyasha tomo uno de los brazos de kagome y enterró sus garras haciendo que kagome cerrara los ojos

-duele idiota suéltame-

-que no-

Sesshomaru ya había escuchado los gritos de la miko y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su esposa, al llegar se dio cuenta de que inuyasha la tenia sujetada de un brazo comenzando enterrarle sus garras, el se enfureció mas al ver como inuyasha la besaba y lo peor de todo que le decía que era solo suya; sesshomaru corrió hacia inuyasha y lo golpeo en el rostro haciéndolo caer al piso y de paso también tirando a kagome sesshomaru se encontraba golpeando a inuyasha en el rostro inuyasha tomo la colmillo de acero ataco a sesshomaru pero este evadió rápidamente el ataque y con su látigo hirió a inuyasha en el estomago y también inyectándole una considerable cantidad de veneno

-aléjate de kagome por que la próxima vez si te matare-

-tú no eres nadie para decirme que hacer ella es mía y de nadie más-

-cállate ya te advertí-

Sesshomaru se levanto y se acercaba a kagome cuando inuyasha lo pensaba atacar por la espalda cuando

-abajo-

Inuyasha cayó estrepitosamente al piso

-no te me acerques-

-eres una idiota porque lo haces-

-hacer que-

-alegarte de mí-

-lo hice porque tú elegiste con quien estar-

-no tú eres la única dueña de mi corazón-

Kagome se sorprendió al escuchar tales palabras

-"demonios kagome, no le digas que lo amas tu también no sabes cómo me sentiría sabes que te amo"-

-inuyasha…-

-vez sesshomaru ella todavía me ama está contigo solo por despecho-

-¡eres idiota o que inuyasha yo ya no te amo eres un idiota cuando anhele que me digieras estas palabras no lo hiciste me dejabas sola además no estoy con sesshomaru con despecho así que vete haciendo a la idea porque yo soy su esposa!-

Le dio donde más le dolía a inuysha (N/A: no ahí heee) en su orgullo

-eres idiota tu todavía me amas-

-que no eres un estúpido mejor vete con tu cadáver y deja de molestarme-

-no tú vendrás conmigo-

-no-

-ya lárgate inuyasha si no quieres que te mate-

-no te tengo miedo-

-enserio-

-si-

-ya no pelees sesshomaru vámonos-

-está bien-

Así los dos partieron dejando a un inuyasha muy herido el cual se encontraba llorando

-"maldita sea porque no me di cuenta antes"-

Kagome y sesshomaru siguieron su viaje pero comenzaba a obscurecer y kagome se encontraba muy cansada para seguir el viaje a sí que se quedaron a descansar cerca de un rio.

JE LO DEJO AQUÍ YA QUE EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO SI ABRA UN ¡LEMON! DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y ACTUALIZARE PRONTO AH Y TAMBIEN PRONTO SUBIRE MI OTRO FIC BESOS: D


	6. Chapter 6

SIEMPRE FUISTE TU

CAP.6

MATENME BUENO NO DEJENME TERMINO DE ESCRIBIR LOS FICS YLO PUEDEN HACER SI SE QUE DEMORE PERO REALMENTE TENIA MUCHA TAREA

Kagome estaba agotada física y emocionalmente como se le ocurría a inuyasha decirle que la amaba después de que ella ya era feliz estaba realmente furiosa quería darse un baño cuando se dirigían a ese hermoso rio vio unas aguas termales.

-sesshomar puedo ir a las aguas termales-

-no-

-¿Por qué?-

-porque no quiero-

-bueno entonces me voy-

-ah bueno ve pero no tardes-

-si-

Kagome llego a las termas y se desnudo y entro a las termas pero se sentía sola

-"ya se pero aunque no estoy muy segura"-

-¡sesshomaru auxilio!-

El youkai se puso de pie y fue lo más rápido posible a donde se encontraba kagome pero cuando llego cedió cuenta de que ella estaba sola y con una gran sonrisa en los labios

-mujer ahora que quieres-

-que me hagas compañía-

-sabes que te puedo hacer verdad-

-si lo sé pero de todas formas-

-estás segura-

-si-

Sesshomaru entro al agua con todo y ropa y kagome comenzó a sonrojarse (N/A:como yo) cuando vio el miembro de su "esposo" sesshomaru tomo a kagome y comenzó a besarla después comenzó a descender por su cuello haciendo que a la azabache se le escaparan unos gemidos, sesshomaru masajeaba uno de sus senos y con su boca succionaba el otro haciendo que kagome gimiera aun mas fuerte sesshomaru la cargo y la saco del agua depositándola en el pasto mientras seguía lamiendo sus senos comenzó a descender mas depositando tiernos besos hasta que llego a su entrepierna kagome por su parte estaba más que sonrojada por las acciones de su acompañante y comenzó a quitarle la ropa seshomaru comenzó a lamer su intimidad haciendo que kagome arqueara su espalda y que de su boca salieran mas gemidos, kagome se sentía también pero no le parecía justo que él fuera el único sin ropa, en un fugaz movimiento kagome ya se encontraba encima del taisho

-no es justo que yo sea la única sin ropa-dicho esto kagome termino de desvestirlo y comenzó a estimular el miembro del taisho haciendo que ha este se le escapara un gruñido la azabache se introdujo en la boca y comenzó a lamerlo como si de una paleta se tratara haciendo que este soltara mas gruñidos sesshomaru volvió a estar sobre kagome

-¿estas segura?-

-si-

Y con esa afirmación comenzó a penetrarla haciendo que la chica gimiera muy fuerte el ojidorado comenzó con embestidas lentas y después comenzó a subir el ritmo haciendo que la azabache gimiera de puro placer el cuerpo de esta comenzó a temblar y este sintió como las paredes de esta comenzaban a apretar mas su miembro hasta que después de unos instante se corrió dentro de ella, esté cayo rendido y los dos se quedaron dormidos pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que alguien los miraba desde algunos arbustos.(N/A:no piensen que soy una pervertida pero tenía ganas de escribir jeje)

Ya esta espero no demorarme con el siguiente capitulo dejen sus comentarios besos: D


	7. Chapter 7

SIEMPRE FUISTE TU

DISCLAIMER:INUYASHA NO ME PERTENESE SI NO A RUMIKO TAKAHASHI

ME DESAPERECI DEMASIADO PEROO CON ESTO DE LOS TRAMITES PARA LA PREPA Y LA ESCUELA ME TIENEN BASTANTE ESTRESADA ADEMAS DE LAS CONSTTANTES PELEEAS CON MI FAMILIA ESPERO Y LES GUSTE.

CAP.7  
kikyo lo veía silenciosa atrás de unos arbustos oculto su esencia tenia planeado acabar con kagome costase lo que costase realmente la odiaba inuyashasa la pensaba cambiar por esa estúpida "niña" pero ahora tenia que hacer un trato con mizuki sabia muy bien que ella estaba enamorada de sesshomaru era un youkai muy poderosa era lady de las tierras del norte y sabia que si llegaba a hacer unbuen trato con ella kagome desaparecería de la faz de la tierra.  
-buenos días-decía sesshomaru despertando a kagome  
-hm quiero dormir-  
-despierta-  
-no tengo sueño-  
-ya o me voy sin ti-  
-¡ya estoy despierta!-  
-veo que esa amenaza funciona a la perfección-  
-solo la primera vez ademas yo también te engañe anoche-  
-si lo se pero ya vístete y va monos-  
-hai-  
los dos se levantaron se vistieron y emprendieron su camino tenían que llegar al palacio de sesshomaru en el camino nadie los molesto así se la pasaron gran parte del día en paz.  
-mizuki-  
-¿que quieres sacerdotisa?-bajo de un árbol una hermosa youkai de cabello gris y un kimono color verde  
-quiero hacer un trato contigo-  
-¿por que debería hacerlo?-  
-por que se muchas cosas de sesshomaru-  
-prosigue-  
-bueno ahora sesshomaru esta con una humana llamada kagome-  
-y eso a mi que debe ser su prisionera-  
-te equivocas ella es su mujer-  
-pero que idioteces dices sacerdotisa-  
-no es ninguna idiotez-  
-bueno si es verdad que trato quieres hacer conmigo?-  
-quiero que la mates así sesshomaru solo sera tuyo-  
-esta bien-  
-y por que quieres que la mate-  
-por que me esta quitando al hombre que amo-  
-esta bien esa humana no seguirá en este mundo-  
kikyo se fue dejando a la youkai pensando sobre como lo podia hacer sin que sesshomaru la terminara matando.

REVIEW SI LES GUSTO BESOS :3


	8. Chapter 8

SIEMPRE FUISTE TU

DISCLAIMER:INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECE SI NO A SU CREADORA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI

CAP.8  
-"maldita sea como que sesshomaru esta con una humana"-pensaba una hermosa youkai desde la rama de un árbol  
-sesshomaru tengo hambre-  
-vamos no tiene mucho que comiste-  
-hm tengo hambre-  
-espera-  
-¡hambre!-  
-está bien ve a buscar algo de comer-  
-gracias-  
Kagome se fue a buscar algo que pudiera comer en un pequeño arrollo que estaba cerca cuando de pronto alguien ataco a kagome haciéndola caer  
-pero que demo…-  
-cállate maldita-mientras la tomaba del cuello-  
-suéltame-  
-no te matare-  
-¿Por qué?-  
-me quitaste a sesshomaru-dijo eso con un gran odio en sus palabras que la arrojo hacia un árbol  
-ahhh-kagome comenzaba a enojarse  
-que me vas a hacer idiota-  
-déjame en paz-  
-¡no!-la youkai comenzó a golpearla haciendo que kagome comenzara a sangrar y el olor de esta fue captada por sesshomaru quien rápidamente fue a ver qué le ocurría  
-kagome-  
-sessho…-dijo con su último aliento antes de desmayarse  
-estúpida-  
-vamos no la necesitas a ella teniéndome a mi-  
-lárgate antes de que te mate-  
-no vamos deja que se muera se mío-  
-lárgate estas acabando con mi paciencia-  
-¡escúchame bien tu serás mio y de nadie más así que tenga que matarla!-  
-no te dejare-

REVIEW SI LES GUSTO BESOS *_*


	9. Chapter 9

SIEMPRE FUISTE TU

DISCLAIMER:INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECE SI NO A SU CREADORA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI

CAP.9  
-kagome-

-maldita mizuki-  
-vamos por qué maldices tanto-  
-¿Qué te importa?-  
-hm ya se mizuki de nuevo-  
-vaya se ve que no te gusta espiar a los de mas-  
-bueno es algo asi ¿pero bueno quien es esta bella humana que te acompaña?-  
-realmente no te importa-  
-entonses no te importara que la mate-  
-claro que me importa-  
-ya se la convertiré en un demonio si ella lo desea por supuesto pero si ella acepta tendras que hacerme un favor-  
-¿Qué clase de favor?-  
-te lo diré después primero dile lo que te he propuesto y después hablamos-  
-está bien-  
-solo di mi nombre y vendre a que me des tu respuesta-  
-está bien kasemaru-  
-adiós-  
Así el gran y misterioso youkai desapareció dejando a sesshomaru muy pensativo sobre si decirle o no a kagome  
-maldita sea estuve a tan poco de matar a esa humana –  
-vamos mizuki no te enfades-  
-cállate sakura-  
-está bien después de todo te tenía una muy buena solución para desacerté de ella-  
-dímela-  
-porque he de hacerlo-  
-porque tú me debes la vida-  
-está bien-  
-date prisa-  
-simplemente engaña a inuyasha sabes que él es antiguo amor de esa humana-  
-¿Cómo sabes eso?-  
-no te incumbe solo has un trato con inuyasha es un hibrido que se dejara manipular fácilmente-  
-si y que mas-  
-inuyasha tratara de matar a sesshomaru-  
-eso no es lo que quiero-  
-vamos ya acabe-  
-no-  
-bueno lo va a intentar matar pero tu harás que este mate a kagome en vez de sesshomaru con una de estas joyas-  
-pero que inteligente resultaste sakura-  
-bueno así me zafo un buen rato de ti-

REVIEW SI LES GUSTO BESOS *_*


	10. Chapter 10

SIEMPRE FUISTE TU

DISCLAIMER:INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECE SI NO A SU CREADORA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI

CAP.10  
-kikyo-  
-que quieres mizuki-  
-solo te dijo que hare un trato con inuyasha-  
-¡¿Qué?!-  
-quieres que mate a kagome o no-  
-sí pero…-  
-no te estoy pidiendo permiso-  
-pero…-  
-cállate me largo-  
-espera-  
Mizuki desapareció entre los arboles  
-"que se propone"-  
Mizuki se apresuro a llegar a donde se encontraba inuyasha-  
-hanyou-  
-maldita quien te crees para llamarme así-  
-alguien que quiere hacer un trato contigo-  
-y por que querría hacer un trato contigo-  
-porque puedes quedarte con kagome-  
-¿Qué dices?-  
-si como lo oyes quiero que sesshomaru y kagome se separen-  
-¿y qué tendría que hacer?-  
-matar a sesshomaru-  
-no lo quieres para ti-  
-no puedo permitir tal traición-  
-así que quieres que lo mate-  
-si-  
-está bien-  
-trato hecho solo que yo te avisare cuando sea el tiempo-  
-está bien-  
Mizuki de nuevo volvió a desaparecer entre los arboles  
-"están fácil engañar a un hanyou"-

REVIEW SI LES GUSTO BESOS *_*(si son algo cortos por que ya los tenia escritos asi )


	11. Chapter 11

SIEMPRE FUISTE TU

DISCLAIMER:INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECE SI NO A SU CREADORA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI

CAP.11  
Inuyasha se sentía mal por lo que haría pero realmente quería quedarse con kagome y hacerla suya  
-"no espero para estar con kagome"-  
Mizuki regreso junto con sakura  
-ya hiciste el trato con el hanyou-  
-si-  
-vaya es mas idiota de lo que pensé-  
-sí lo es-  
-bueno ten-  
-que es eso-  
-una pócima para que inuyasha vea a sesshomaru en kagome-  
-solo que la beba-  
-si le dirás que es para que tenga más fuerza-  
-está bien-  
- Tebas-  
-si no quiero perder tiempo-  
Mizuki salió de ahí  
-inuyasha-  
-que quieres-  
-bebe esto-  
-¿para qué?-  
-es para que puedas derrotar a sesshomaru-  
-está bien-  
Inuyasha tomo el contenido de un pequeño frasco y cayo desmayado  
-listo-  
Mizuki salió de ahí para ver donde se encontraba sesshomaru  
-"maldita humana mañana es tu ultimo día"-a mizuki le hervía la sangre al ver como sesshomaru y kagome se daban un beso  
-mizuki-  
-que quieres kasemaru-  
-vamos ya olvídate de el-  
-no lo amo-  
-eres una necia-  
-no lo soy-  
- ay eres muy inmadura-  
-cállate que tengas 100 años más que yo no es gran cosa-  
-si como no-  
Kasemaru salió de ahí tenía que convertir a kagome lo antes posible

REVIEW SI LES GUSTO BESOS _ ESTOS SON LOS UNICOS QUE TENGO ESPERO Y LES GUSTE NOS LEEMOS PRONTO (si son algo cortos por que ya los tenia escritos asi )


	12. Chapter 12

Hola:

Esta es un pequeño aviso ya que borrare todas mis historias ya que me ausentare un rato o puede que cree otro usuario para volverlas a subir ya que he tenido bastantes problemas con este ya que o la cuenta no abre o no me deja actualizar espero y sean pacientes ya que me estoy complicando la vida un poco, les pido una sincera disculpa a los que leen mis historias y pues no queda mas que agradecer su apoyo espero y nos leamos pronto.

Les envía un cordial saludo:

Sango chan 030


End file.
